new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabby Kat
Personality Since she was little Tabby has always been a vivacious and rebellious girl. She learned how to fight and she learned how to fight hard because growing up wasn't easy. She is crass, salty, and usually says the worst things at the wrong times, but underneath it she is honest, hard working, and still a salty bitch. History Born Guinevere O'Laughlin to teenage parents living on the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland. Her mother was a Romani girl named Ashling who was 16 when Guin was born out of wedlock and with an outsider father. For breaking with tradition her family cast Ashling out and not long after the birth of their daughter, Guinevere's father left too. However this did not deter Ashling from becoming the best mother she could be. She began working and doing everything on her own which was a lot for a Romani teen with no life experience. Guinevere grew up in awe of her mother who had started with nothing, but worked hard to be sure her daughter received the very best she could. However, sometimes a person's best isn't enough and it didn't stop others from looking down on them in their village. Determined to make things better for her mother and the few who did care for them she made her way into Dublin looking for work, instead, a group of thieves found her. One thing she had learned was to protect herself and so she fought off most of her attackers until she was forced to run from the rest. Darting down alleys and empty streets she eventually found her way into a modest yet well furnished gym. She was quick to hide, believing the place to be empty, but as the three men followed her in, they realized that it wasn't. He wasn't very tall but had an aura that made him feel like he was certainly the most alpha in the room. His dark hair was coiffed in a pompadore and he had more than one tattoo on his body, visible around the edges of the black T-shirt he wore. He was an American man, well built, with sharp eyes and a deep strong voice. When the men didn't back down it took only a few quick hits to send them running with two of them dragging the third unconscious man away. From that moment and many months after she came back to the gym everyday asking for a chance to train with him. Fighting was the one thing she knew she could do and she knew she could do it well so boxing seemed like the perfect opportunity. Eventually he relented and through the bruises, blood, sweat, and tears she made it. Tyson Tennessee became like the father she never got to have with her spending most of her nights at the gym rather than be home alone while her mother worked. She trained hard and eventually after a few years the teen made it. She won her first amature boxing tournament at 19 and continued rising up year after year until she reached the height of her career. It was an international event, hosted in New York and she was pitted as the underdog. Nicknamed Dublin Dynamite she lived up to her name exploding on her opponent after the third round when the other girl had begun to tire. The crowd was wild! For the first time in her life she felt like she was a person worth something, but only after seeing the look of pride and joy on Tennessee's face. In that moment she felt like a whole person rather than the half-breed trash people growing up had made her feel like. She was at home in the ring and she felt ready to take on the rest of the world. This feeling wouldn't last. She stepped outside into the alley to call her mum, Tyson packing up their things, ready to go out and celebrate in the big apple. So excited in talking with her mother she didn't hear the man approaching through the snow untill the blow to the back of her head sent her spiralling into the snow bank. Dazed and confused it took her minutes to realize what was happening. Freezing air was hitting her body in places that it should not and fat grubby hands were still pawing at her already battered body. Struggling she finally realized that the hands belonged to the manager of the girl she had just beaten. He pressed his body against her, pinning her to the embankment cursing about how much money he had lost invested in that other girl and how she needed to be the one to pay. For the first time since she was a little girl she felt helpless. Without thought she screamed for Tyson, she screamed for help, she screamed for her father. In a panic the man drew a gun pressing it to her head threatening her to shut up. Relief filled her when she heard Tyson's voice call out and the man shook with fear as he scrambled to his feet. Her head still swimming she struggled to get to her own feet, when a painful moment of clarity struck her. In horror she locked eyes with Tyson, her mind empty but for one single thought. Guinevere O'Laughlin had just been shot. What happened to that man she didn't care. Tyson seemed to be there just as she fell back into the snow, cradling her close while still trying to assess her wounds. For the first time she saw him panic and a fear in his eyes that told her he knew this pain when he realized there was nothing that could be done. Begging him not to leave her she cried holding his neck even as her lungs filled with blood causing her to cough and spray him and the snow with red. On the cusp of death he did the most selfish thing he could. Waking up a kindred is never an easy thing and despite never finding her body the police pronounced Guin dead after a few years. Unable to cope with the death of her only child, Ashling took her own life. Guinevere, now renamed Tabitha Kathryn O’Conner turned on her sire, blaming him for not allowing her to comfort her mother. She spends most nights doing the only thing that brings her any feeling, fighting in random underground matches, and drinking away the memories as they come. Sheet Category:Past PCs